Parallel Mirai Nikki
by OtakuFanGirl001
Summary: In a parallel universe of Mirai Nikki.. Yukino, a loner who's not very good with people. She prefers to write a diary on her cell phone and talk to her imaginary friend, Deus Ex Machina – The God of Time and Space. However, Yukino soon learns that Deus is more than a figment of her imagination when he makes Yukino participate in a battle royale with eleven others...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Sign Up

**— " … " ****talking**

**— ' … ' ****thoughts **

**(A/N: Rather a kind, gentle, sweet, bloodshed Mirai Nikki this time…just add the gender swap to it. Sorry, nothing much to do and I are sort of getting sick of Spirited Away fics (no offense, Haku x Chihiro is still my OTP). Auto correct – sorry if some of this isn't making sense – it is to me. Hm…I guess let's start this fanfiction, my amis(-I like speaking French :P). [censored], well, anyway just enjoy. And, r&r. Sorry for the name; it's sort of a parallel universe of Mirai Nikki, if you know what I mean.)**

**Character Switch:**

**Yukiteru Amano: Yukino Amano  
Yuno Gasai: Yuro Gasai  
Minene Uryuu: Minao Uryuu  
Ouji Kousaka: Oujo Kousaka  
(only first two chapters, I guess I can show this)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki/Future Diary.**

**Parallel Mirai Nikki**

**Chapter 1: Sign Up**

**~Yukino's POV~**

After falling asleep, I wake up to notice diary entries written on my phone. I sat up and read them aloud.

**April 22 6:59 [my room]  
I hit a double bullseye at my morning darts throw.**

**April 22 7:05 [at home]  
There was a report about a murder in the streets running on the TV in the dining room. It's in our neighborhood. They said that the culprit escaped through my school's campus.**

**April 22 7:45 [on the way to school]  
This is unusual: Kousaka and Shiraishi are going to school at the same time as me.**

I stood silent for a moment then continued reading the new entries.

**April 22 9:30 [at school, Class 2-B]  
Surprise test in math.  
The answers are: ….(equations)….**

_'__Why are these entries written already? Did I write them half asleep?' _I got up from my bed and glanced at the dartboard on my wall. "Whatever," I mumbled. I carefully picked out one of the darts by its flight. I stood up straight and fixed my balance until I was ready to throw the dart. I threw the dart and watched it hit the center. "A double bullseye," I whispered, astounded at my actions. I smiled and walked out of my bedroom. "I'm off to a good start today."

…

After washing up for school, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I listened sensibly to the news while taking out a carton of milk. _'A murder case again?' _Something hit me when I realized what I've read this morning. Surprised as I was, I took out my phone and flipped it open. "7:05, at home. In the dining room, I saw a report on TV about a street murder in our neighborhood," I read in shock. _'No way; it has to be a coincidence, it just has to be.' _

…

_'__This is unusual. Kousaka and Shiraishi are going to school the same time as me.' _I looked back when I heard the familiar voice of Kousaka. I watched the two girls walk on towards school up ahead, eyes widened in complete shock. _'What about practice? You shouldn't be here!' _All these crazy thoughts were running through my mind while watching these two.

…

_'__9:30, at school. A surprise test in math.' _I glanced around the class nervously and flipped open my phone to see my diary entries._ 'The answers…' _I pushed in the eraser of my lead pencil and looked back at my phone. _'Wonder if these are right.' _

…

I watched Oujo Kousaka walk up to my desk and nearly kick it back. "So, Yukino, how did you do on your test?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Probably, about the same as I usually do," I replied with a smile. "It's not like I can compete with you." She stood there then walked off slowly.

"Why do you have to be such a suck-up?" she asked merely disgusted. I waited till he fully walked out of the class so I can read my next entries.

**April 22, 12:32 [at school, Class 2-B]  
During lunch break, Kousaka came to pester me again.**

_'__12:32, classroom. During lunch break, Kousaka came to pester me again.'_

_…_

**April 22, 14:05 [cooking room]  
Satonori cut his hand and went to the nurse's office.**

_'__14:05, cooking room. Satonori cut his hand and went to the nurse's office.'_

...

**April 22, 16:12 [on the way home]  
Police detectives were asking around the school about the serial killer I heard about on TV.**

_'__16:12, on the way home. Police detectives were asking around the school about the serial killer I heard about on TV.'_

...

"Deus, this is..."

Deus turned to face me with a smile. "Yes indeed. It's a diary you can see your future with," Deus explained.

I stood there bewildered at what Deus had told me just now. "H-How?!" I yelled out, "You're not even real! How can you know my future?" I stepped closer and gripped my hands into fists. "Deus, you're a god and a figment of my imagination!

Deus moved out his hand. "Do you believe in imagination and reality to be mutually exclusive in habitats for an entity of my stature?"

Muru Muru joined in leaning on my shoulder. "That's how it is," he smirked. I turned my head a bit surprised at Muru Muru for a moment then turned back at Deus when he continued explaining.

"While the diary can tell you the future, it also has disadvantages," Deus explained, "The diary becomes one with the owner. The loss of a diary simply equals the loss of your future. Your life will be forfeit."

…

Out of my imagination, with Deus and Muru Muru, I lay in my bed staring timidly at my phone, which is now my _future diary_. "This is…my…future diary," I whispered while shaking and holding up my phone above my face. "Everything I've seen,…No, everything I'm going to see is already recorded here." Sweat covered my forehead as I kept staring at the diary. "A diary that indiscriminately tells the future," I added.

…

After being talked about in the main hallway, I took a walk outside the school. I took out my phone and flipped it open. "14:14, behind the school building. Several students were waiting in ambush; a bunch of girls who hate me." I smiled at my future diary and the entries that were already written. _'Idiots…more like dumbasses. All I have to do is not break my future. It's like having a cheat sheet written out for me, for life!' _I closed my phone and chuckled silently at my thoughts. _'I can completely and totally win it at life!' _

…

I looked up from hearing Kousaka complaining about an answer on the test we had. _'Sucks for you Oujo, this is just too easy for me.' _I glanced back at my phone reading the answers. I smiled while writing down the correct answers. _'It's okay, if you're having trouble, try reading my mind or take the answers off your phone.' _I looked up for a moment and quickly saw Yuro Gasai give me a creepy look. _'Okay, that was weird; I don't understand why she looked over here.' _

The teacher walked over to Yuro and looked at him molding clay. "Excuse me, Mr. Gasai; we're in the middle of a test right now."

Yuro smiled and kept molding the figure. "Don't worry; I'm just doing brain exercises. No problems here." Hiyama nodded then continued walking around the classroom.

_'__Yuro Gasai is a straight A student, cute, and the objection of everyone's admiration at school. Nah, he can't be.'_

…

After class, I stood standing there by Yuro's desk with anxiety. _'No, it can't be…' _I stared at the molded clay figure of Muru Muru. While so, my phone made a static-like buzz sound. When I flipped open my phone to check on it, my eyes widened with pure shock. "Dead end," I whispered.

"It's your dead end, of course, and say _your future_, next time, so you won't get _them _confused." I turned around quickly to notice Yuro standing in back of the classroom. "Hey there…Yukino-chan," Yuro greeted.

_'__Yuro Gasai knows my name?' _I stood there in bewilderment at Yuro.

"You got a dead end, right?" he asked while smiling.

"How did you know?" I asked in respond.

Yuro stepped closer and closer. "I knew it," he whispered. I stepped back slowly and stared at Yuro in disgust. When I was near the entry to the class, I ran out screaming as loud as I could.

…

I ran outside near some buildings as I heard my phone buzz again. _'It's changed again?' _I opened my phone and read the new entries.

**April 28 18:00 [by the school shoe locker]  
Gasai Yuro is following me.**

**April 28 18:02 [in town]  
I tried running, but Gasai Yuro is still following me.**

**April 28 18:09 [in town]  
I ran into a narrow back alley. Looks like I can't lose him.**

**April 28 18:15 [in town]  
I can feel someone following me again.  
Is it Gasai Yuro?**

**April 28 18:20 [near a building]  
I'll try hiding in the building, for now.**

**April 28 18:25 [inside a building]  
The street killer has me cornered. I'm dead.**

**DEAD END**

_'__The future has changed again? How?! I didn't do anything! 18:08, in town. Gasai Yuro headed me off.' _I looked up from my phone to see the same creepy pink-haired stalker in front of me.

"Don't run!" he yelled out with a smile on his face. I turned around quickly and gripped tightly on my phone.

_'__How the hell did she get ahead of me?!' _I continued running. Yuro stood there with a frown on his face. While running, I bumped into a few people. I was still baffled at all of this. _'I thought I was the only one who can see the future! Nobody else can have the ability to do that! I should be the only was capable enough of that. Nobody but me' _I ran inside a building and went straight for the elevator. I tossed my bag to the side as I hit the 14 button. _'But…' _Just as I was going to my other thought, I heard someone stop the elevator by their foot. _'Gasai Yuro of all people!' H_e opened the doors widely as stepped forward towards me. I stepped back in fear until I felt the wall against my back. _'It can't be.' _

"Did you realize it, Yuki?" he asked while putting his phone close to his mouth.

_'…__how? Another diary holder here and its Gasai Yuro?! I'm dead.' _Soon as the elevator doors closed something hit my mind. _'That's absolutely correct. My darts…' _I brought my hand to my dart-holder that was secured by a belt on my waist.

"Don't," he whispered. He slammed his hands on the walls beside me and leaned forward. My eyes widened with shock when I felt his tongue grant entry in my mouth when he kissed me. When he was done, a string of saliva hung from his bottom lip to my top lip. "I won't let you, Yuki," he whispered with a smile. "You won't stab me. That's the future. I even know so with my diary." He licked up the saliva as he heard me reply.

"Your…future…diary…?" I whispered.

Yuro smiled and leaned back. "And you've misunderstood, Yuki." His smile vanished when Yuro looked down at the glass opening from the bottom side of the elevator. "She's here," he muttered.

"Who is she?" I asked while looking down at a tall figure from below. Their red hair was let loose but they also had a mask on to avoid personal facial features, a bulletproof suit, and dark black boots that went knee-length.

Yuro responded, "The murderer from the news. She's known as the third diary holder…Third."

I stood there staring at the murderer. "Third?"

"I foresaw, with my diary, that she was going to kill you. This is my future diary." He continued to smile as he opened up his phone to show it to me. "Those entries are all written about me." I stared bewildered at the recorded entries on Yuro's phone.

**April 28 17:50  
Yukino went back to get her flute.**

**…**

**April 28 18:00  
Unfortunately, Yukino found my clay.**

**April 28 18:10  
Yukino is running in an alley in second city block. Third must be after her.**

**April 28 18:20  
Yukino died on the 14****th**** floor of the building.**

**April 28 18:30  
but…**

Yuno read one of her entries, "18:20. Yuki dies on the 14th floor of the building."

"But, Yuro, those entries are all about stuff that I do. What the...," I whispered.

"My diary is the Yukino Amano Diary," he stated. He closed his phone and merely blushed at me. "It tells me ten minutes ahead of time. It's the future diary of love."

_'__Ten minutes ahead of time? Yuro has been writing about me every ten minutes in her diary?!' _I stared at the stalker standing before me as I tried pushing myself more back. _'He's a total stalker!' _

"That is why your future belongs to me, Yuki," he whispered. The elevator doors opened behind him as I pushed myself a bit forward.

I clenched my hands into fists as I stared nervously at Yuro Gasai. "What are you doing?!" I asked in anxiety.

"I said, you were going to die if you went on the 14th floor, didn't I? I also don't want you to be the first one to drop out of the survival game, Yuki."

I whispered slowly, "Sur-vi-val game?"

"Every future diary holder is after one another's lives. Like that person, Third."

_'__He's out of his mind. What is he talking about?' _I leant against the wall in the elevator and stared silently at Yuro Gasai.

"Amano-chan, you've used your diary too much. You must've left a good luck trail behind you," Yuro stated.

…

Once we've arrived, I noticed Yuro took us both to the roof. "Yuro-kun, why are we at the roof?!" I asked in worry. Yuro smiled and waved his hand in front of himself.

"She also has a future too, you know. Also, the breeze feels great against my skin." I watched Yuro stretch.

_'__Great. I'm going to die!' _I felt the fresh air come across my skin. "How are we going to kill him, Yuro?"

Yuro smiled at me. "Let's defeat him here, okay?"

"That's…You're kidding!" I yelled in response. Yuro pointed at the dart that I was carefully holding in my hand. "The…dart…?"

"Hope you're feeling quite lucky today, Yuki," Yuro laughed. "That's the dart, that'll decide your future."

…

When the serial killer had finally reached the top floor, she quickly scanned the place she was in. "I don't see them," she mumbled. "Where did they hide?"

I stood sitting on a narrow ledge, trying not to show the beanie I was wearing. _'I have one chance at this, when he shows his phone…' _I had this simple flashback of the instructions Yuro had told me behind he and I hid.

"Shit. Where did she go?" the female killer had asked herself, taking out her phone.

_'__Eventually, if I break or damage her phone…she'll die?' _I waited for my cue and got my dart ready. When I saw Yuro distract Third, I quickly stood up and tossed the dart at her diary. "I got it!" I yelled out, still in the position when I threw the dart. I stared at the easily cracked phone.

The killer stepped back a bit and dropped the knife that she was carrying. A hole struck the center of her body, as her arms twisted like she was completely boneless.

When she vanished into nothing, all that was left was her blue cracked diary that had a dart lodged in the corner of the phone. "That's it? I was expecting it to be more exciting, but…how boring," Yuro added. I watched Yuro stretch afterwards.

_'__You're kidding me, you actually…' _I shook the thought out of my mind.

"Yuki, do you want to go for a bite?" he asked. "Your father won't be coming home again tonight, right?" I was surprised she even knew that crap.

…

"What is the meaning of this, Deus?" I asked while standing in that imagination land, I thought up. "Other people have future diaries! Why?"

"I absolutely don't remember telling you, that you were the only one who had a future diary," Deus replied.

"Deus…," I whispered a bit angry.

Deus smiled. "Don't be upset about this, Yukino. As I've told you, from the beginning, this is a game."

"First?" I whispered trying to ask Deus. I soon found myself in a circle with other people.

"So, you're the First they told me about, huh?" one woman asked.

A woman put a hand under her chin and smirked. "Word gets around. They say you did away with that serial killer."

I looked carefully and wisely around at the other diary holders a little bit nervous. _'They are the other diary holders?' _I turned my head to notice Yuro standing a few feet next to me smiling without worry.

Deus stood up from sitting on his chair. "Now, since that everyone has gathered, let me explain the survival game once more." He moved his hand above me. "First, the diaries you possess. Those are called the Future Diaries." Everyone snapped open their phones as they stood still, hearing what Deus had to say. "They were once ordinary diaries that you've recorded on, but they distort time, and entries are made 90 days in advance."

"Can I ask a question?" a woman interrupted while holding up her hand.

"What is it, Tenth?" Deus asked.

"I have witnessed my diary's entries changing on its own several occasions," Tenth responded. "What's the reason to this?"

"The future changes, depending on the actions of their owners," Deus explained. Deus held up his hand to show an arrow pointing and a static-like example walking on it. "Hmm…Suppose you tripped over a rock and got injured from the incident. When the owner reaches the predicted point in time, they take actions contradicting the prophecy, reality will be altered and the future will change." Deus changed the example before the person tripped over and started over again. "If you avoid the prophesied accident, the future where you get injured will be avoided. And your future entries will be overwritten."

I lifted up my hand after hearing this. "Hold up! My entries have changed without me doing anything. It prophesied my death by Third."

Deus started to explain to me. "You're not the only one who can change the future. That is why this is called a survival game. When a diary owner has been confirmed of their death by another, the sentence of death will be passed on. That is the Notice of Dead End."

"You're telling us to kill, yet we don't know what the others look like," Sixth stated.

"You will have to locate them using your own diary," Deus replied.

Fifth asked, "The game starts by identifying the other players, huh?"

"If your identity is revealed, you'll be killed," Deus said, replying to Fifth. "Find their identities and set their Dead End flags. If anyone sets the flag on you, avoid it by any means necessary. That is the official essence of the survival game." Deus leaned close to my face as I backed away a bit timid. "First, you were supposed to die back there." Deus appeared back, sitting down on his large chair. "Yet you turned the tables and killed him instead. That is a miracle among miracles. First just must be the winner who kills all of the others. I think you are the favorite to win right now."

_'__No. I wasn't the one who brought me to that miracle.' _I stood there shaking a bit and what Deus had said.

"As for the winner, the last man standing will be the success to take my throne of God – the ruler of space and time. Live or die. There are eleven of you left. Kill before you are killed. And win the throne of God."

After hearing remarks being said to me, I fell down on my knees, exhausted and what's going to happen next. "How the hell did this happen?" I asked myself with worry.

"It's okay, Yuki," Yuro reassured. My eyes widened after hearing Yuro's voice behind me. I turned around slowly to see him standing there with his hand on his cheeks, blushing as he was speaking. "Don't worry, Yuki, I'll protect you. Okay, Yukino?"

**(A/N: Finally finished! *stretches* I need a special someone to help me with a certain lemon in a special chapter…Arlina'Harris, become my editor for this! Thank you, and thanks for reading. I sort of got mixed up, trying to remember certain scenes in episode 1 of Mirai Nikki. Ah, Gasai Yuro. Because people use Yuno's name like: Yuto ? Okay?... Weird. And um…stay tuned? And please review me or PM me!)**


	2. Chapter 2: Terms of the Contract– Part 1

**(A/N: I know it sounds like a damn pain, but can somebody please tell me when I write ****_she_**** instead of ****_he_****? Heh, thanks. And off to another chapitre! Oh yeah~ Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I never thought I'd get more than two reviews but...thanks, still.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki/Future Diary.**

**Parallel Mirai Nikki**

**~Yukino's POV~**

I heard another vibration on my phone as my eyes widen with fear. "Another message," I whispered trying not to be so loud. "That's the 40th message, and I haven't even told him my e-mail. H-How does he know?" I hugged my knees and stared coldly at my phone. _'Is Gasai Yuro actually stalking me?' _I started thinking about what Yuro told me yesterday. _'Ten minute intervals? He can see ten minutes ahead of time? Why would he stalk me anyway?'_

...

Yuro searched through the entries written on his phone. "Yukino," he whispered.

**Chapter 2: Terms of the Contract - Part 1**

I carefully walked my way to school again. _'Future Diary…I have a diary that displays the future like I had written them. The other twelve diary holders try to discover each other's' identity. I'm in a survival game, where the last man standing is granted the throne of God.' _I thought of a flashback when I lodged that dart into Third's diary. I closed my phone and kept walking. _'Did I murder her?' _

…

"Your homeroom teacher, Hiyama-sensei, is absent today. So, I'll be filling in for her as your substitute teacher," the substitute teacher announced. "Well, now I'll be taking your attendance."

I sat still in my chair and kept looking down at my phone. _'Holding this diary is just a death wish that I'm asking for. What am I going to do with this? I also can't consult with anyone either.' _Something had hit my mind; I looked up at Yuro Gasai and thought for a moment. _'What am I thinking? Did I just think of consulting with him? He's your stalker, Yukino!' _

…

As the bell rang, everyone started packing up and heading out the classroom. I walked towards Yuro and asked in anxiety. "Yuro, do you have a minute?" I asked.

Yuro packed up then stood up from his seat. "Not right now, Amano-chan. Though, we can chat later, okay?" I watched him walked out of the classroom as I felt disturbed of myself.

I turned my head feeling every inch of _disgustingness_ hit me. _'What the hell was I expecting from him— Yuro Gasai, my stalker?!' _A couple seconds later, I heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me. Can you help me find the staff room?" a male asked. His hair was cut short with the color of dark purple, his eye color was the color of Purple Mountain's Majesty, he wore a dark purple vest with a light purple polo shirt under, a light pink beret hat, and he also wore dark leather boots that were knee-length. "I want to find out some information on Hiyama-sensei."

I sighed silently after observing him. "Sure," I whispered in response. _'Who's this dude?' _

"He's your homeroom teacher, right?" he asked. "My sources tell me, that he's the serial killer from the news." I gasped slightly in shock at what he has just said.

...

Meanwhile, Yuro took off his shirt. "Yuro-kun, I'm going on ahead," a male student said, already dressed for P.E.

"Of course," Yuro replied quickly. He heard his diary change and Yuro looked at his phone with worry. "Yukino," he whispered.

…

The stranger stepped closer. "By the way, I heard your grades were suddenly improving. It's as if you were turning into a whole new person." He kept walking around the classroom while still keeping his eyes on me. "You know how Hiyama-sensei's absent today? She was killed. The street killer, that is." Every step that he took, I took back as well. "Her Future Diary was the Murder Diary. She cornered First, but the tables got turned, and she was killed instead. That's right. Hiyama Takae was Third." I backed up, hitting myself on one of the desks in the room.

_'__No way; Hiyama-sensei was…Third…?!' _I stared at the guy who was in front of me with terror. He walked up to me and held up my hand, revealing my phone.

"Nice cell phone," he smirked.

**~Normal POV~**

Yukino pulled back her hand and stared at the stranger that was standing before her.

"You're her. You're First, Amano Yukino!" he yelled out wickedly. Her eyes widened with complete shock as Yukino's diary entries changed.

She opened her phone to check on them.

**May 22 14:04 [School]  
9****th****'s explosive kills me.**

**DEAD END**

_'__Dead End,' _Yukino thought. She saw someone from behind the stranger, Yuro Gasai.

"Yukino!" he yelled out carrying a fire extinguisher above him. Yuro swung the extinguisher at the stranger and watched him jump back without fear. He landed near the window.

"The flag's been triggered," the stranger said, "I'm the ninth diary owner, Uryuu Minao! I won't go down like Third. Die, First." Minao jumped back out the window as Yuro ran straight to Yukino.

He pulled her out of the class before they've gotten blown up by the explosions that Minao set off.

…

The fire alarm went off in the school as Yuro protected Yukino from any danger. "It's my Dead End," Yukino whispered, trying not to cry. She stared at the fire burning in the class she was right in before. "I'll die three hours from now."

"Don't worry, Yuki." Yukino looked up at Yuro smiling at her. "I'll definitely kill him! So, don't worry, Yuki, you'll be safe with me."

_'__You talk about death so simple, how?' _Yukinothought_. _Yuro crawled more forward and placed his hands gently on Yukino's shoulders.

Yuro smiled softly. "I'll do anything to keep you safe, Yuki."

_'__I'll die at this rate. You can't do anything, Yuro Gasai,' _Yukino thought. _'He could be helpful. Maybe I should get him on my side, as least for now, until I'm safe. I'll use him for my protection.' _Yukino stared weakly at Yuro. "Yuro, protect me," she whispered.

Yuro leaned back a little with a smile on his face. "Okay, Yuki. I'll protect you no matter what the cost, Yu-ki." He leaned in and kissed Yukino gently.

**~Yukino's POV~**

I felt Yuro's tongue slip into my mouth. We both blushed at our actions as this happened. I wrapped my arms around Yuro's neck as I felt his hot saliva as well. _'I'll do what I have to do.'_

…

"Attention, miserable students and staff of the school. I, Uryuu Minao, have taken control of this school. Motion-sensor bombs have been planted throughout the school. So, I'd advise you to not leave your classrooms unless you want your fellow classmates or you to die. The entire body of this school is now my hostage!"

…

Yuro stopped crawling and turned around to me. He had a minor flashback of us kissing a couple of minutes ago.

I looked up from my phone and smiled at Yuro. "Let's go, Yuro."

**~Yuro's POV~**

I turned around and blushed furiously at that flashback I just had. _'I'll protect you, Yuki! No matter what the cost, Yu-ki-no!' _I picked up a broken piece of glass and reflected it at the other building. "Everyone's in the next building, Yuki. Looks like they're under hostage."

…

We both stopped by a stairwell as I watched Yukino read her diary.

"A bomb went off in the stairwell," she whispered timidly.

I nodded and glanced at the stairs. "That route is no good. Let's just continue." We continued crawling through the hallway as I heard Yukino's diary change again. "The future will be altered if you don't follow the diary's instructions. The strength of your diary is its sheer of volume of entries. Your Random Diary records everything that happens around you."

"Random information…" Yukino whispered.

"Yuki, read what your diary says and what Ninth is up to," I informed. I stood sitting in perfect place but I heard Yukino's diary entries change.

Yukino's eyes widened with fear as she stared at her phone. "My entries changed without me doing anything!"

I narrowed my eyes and whispered loudly, "Ninth made a move. If Ninth changes his future, it changes ours as well."

Yukino looked at the new entry written on her diary. "Remote controlled bomb exploded in 2-C," she whispered. I looked up at the class that we were next to and yelled out~

I yelled out, "Yuki!" I quickly made a move and wrapped my arms around Yukino for her protection, and then I jumped far back away from the explosion that was right behind me. I was left laying on her for a couple of seconds then sat up fast. "Check you next entries now, Yuki!"

Yukino took out her diary and stared at it. "Next one…hallway," she whispered with fear. I quickly picked up Yukino and ran up the stairs. When I heard the bomb explode I took a glance at Yukino to see if she was okay.

**~Normal POV~**

Yukino quickly looked back at the explosion behind her. _'Yuro is amazing,'_ she had just thought.

* * *

**(A/N: Short chapter. Well, at least I updated. The first chapter was 3,628 words. This is part one, I'll make part two and three some other time. I just wanted to update. I'm so stupid and weird because I want to make three stories at the same time. No, actually four. Stay Tuned!)**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**digilover23 ,**

**Allanna Morgan**

**and Belomor !**


	3. Chapter 3: Terms of the Contract– Part 2

**Edited by: Arlina'Harris**

**(A/N: Has anyone seen Mirai Nikki Abridged Series yet on YouTube? I swear that is so freaking funny, I almost forgot how to breathe for a brief moment. Okay, let's forget about that, and let me start le typing! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki/Future Diary**

**Parallel Mirai Nikki**

Yukino quickly looked back at the explosion behind her._'Yuro is amazing,' _she had just thought.

**Chapter 3: Terms of the Contract – Part 2**

_'__His analysis is right on the spot. It was a good reason why I chose him to be my protector, for god's sake,' _Yukino of Minao's explosions set off whilst Yuro and Yukino were running through the positive routes.

-Meanwhile-

Minao was setting off various explosions where Yuro and Yukino were. "The future entries have changed," Minao stated off on his phone. _'You must be really running around, First, Amano Yukino,' _Minao thought. He grinned at the thought.

…

Another bomb set off, as Yuro protected Yukino from any touch of danger from the explosions. They both looked up – one had courage, the other was completely timid and afraid of what might happen next. As soon as the smoke cleared up, Yuro stood up fast and started running down a hall, Yukino followed.

_'__I totally made the right choice in getting Yuro Gasai on my side; it's totally working!' _Yukino thought, _'This is so going to be a piece of cake!' _ Just as Yukino thought that, a bomb had set off right behind her. She stopped running and timidly turned around and stared silently at the smoke. _'How did I barely miss that one?' _ Yukino took her time to carefully jump down off broken pieces off wall that were exploded.

"What's next, Yuki?" Yuro asked as he looked back at Yukino.

Yukino looked down at her phone, still standing where she was.

**May 2 11:33 [Inside School]  
Other side of the hallway exploded, unexpectedly. Its teamwork, I guess, but he's totally aiming at us for sure!**

**May 2 11:40 [Inside School]  
Audio-Visual room explodes.**

**May 2 11:45 [Inside School]  
Explosion inside basement, near the fire hydrant.**

An explosion hit the back of Yukino, causing her to fall down onto the floor a few feet away from where she once was. Yuro carefully walked over to her and bent down slightly. "Yuki, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Ow," she groaned while trying to sit up. Fortunately, she did. "I'm fine, Yuro. Thanks."

"Yuki, you have to see what happens to you to addition to the explosions." Yukino could see this: pure worry for her. How?

Yukino sat up straight and checked her phone. "I…" Her eyes widened as she read about the entry. "How could this be…?"

"What's wrong, Yuki?" Yuro asked, as he stood up, meanwhile, he helped up Yukino as well.

"I was a bystander. I only recorded things that happened around me." She turned to Yuro to see his eyes widen, too. "None of the entries are about me!" Yuro heard his diary change, so he looked down to see it.

**May 2 11:32  
Yuki is really hurt from the big explosion. Oh no, she's going to die.**

Yuro's eyes widened even more, with the fear drenching inside of him.

…

Minao set off a few bombs, after he smirked. A layer of smoke, from the explosion, was left swaying the same height as Minao's knees. He looked down at his diary and smirked more. _'She's still moving!'_

…

Yuro got up a few inches, protecting Yukino by covering her halfway with his body. He moved his diary so he could see her face.

_'__I've been watching,' _Yukino thought. Yuro smiled at Yukino real easily before sitting up straight after the fog/smoke cleared out.

"Even if none of those entries are about you, you're all over mine, and will be until my DEAD END. I've been watching you this whole time, Yuki." Yuro flipped open his diary and showed the entries to her. They were all about her. "As long as we have these two Future Diaries, we'll know what'll happen to and around you. You'll be invincible, Yu-ki-no!"

"Then, you won't die. You'll survive, Yuro-kun," Yukino added.

"You could just only use me for that, Yuki." Yukino started shaking as she stared silently at Yuro. Yukino covered half of her face as started crying softly.

"That…means you'll– I'll be a failure," Yukino said. She tried wiping her eyes, but more tears still stained. She tried smiling but failed. "Isn't it a bit comical...All of this? I had kept my distance as a bystander. I always kept my distance as a bystander. Now that I really think of it, I was afraid of getting hurt myself. I was actually lonely inside. I, too, wanted to play with my friends. I wanted to impress my teachers and answer impressive questions. There was also a guy I liked as well." Yukino started sitting up, but slouched down so Yuro won't see her face. "But…all this time, I was afraid; afraid of getting involved at getting hurt." Yukino curled up and covered her face as she started crying silently, so Yuro won't hear, but that didn't work. "Fine with being a bystander was a complete lie," she said teary.

Yuro stood up and dusted his shorts. "It's not too late now. We do still have half an hour until your Dead End. Let's move down to the other building while we still can. The teachers and everyone are there. They're all of your friends!" Yuro added. He held out his hand to Yukino so she could take.

Yukino hesitated then took Yuro hand and stood up with him. "But why is the Dead End at 14:04?" Yukino asked.

_'__He could've killed Yuki from the start if he wanted to,' _Yuro thought.

**(Just click to the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4: Terms of the Contract– Part 3

**Edited by: Arlina'Harris and Le Me Ryu**

**(A/N: So I've decided to write two parts in one day, how does that sound? Sorry if the other one was too short, I tried to make it long anyway. Ugh****…****I'm so tired! But I shall attempt to post this on 9/20/13! Let me start updating!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki/Future Diary.**

**Parallel Mirai Nikki**

Police sirens rang as policemen were watching the FBI arrive at the terrorist-crime scene.

A woman walked over to a van that another woman was sitting in. "Chief, the SWAT sniper team is in ready position," she stated informally.

"Call them off," said the chief. The woman stepped a bit closer and asked~

She asked, "How come?"… "We're up against Uryuu Minao. Are you going to let that terrorist do as he pleases?"

The woman sitting down let out a puff of smoke before responding. "That bastard really thought this through. All the bombs are set to explode when his heart stops beating," she responded whilst checking her diary entries. "He's a fucking detonator himself." In the background, you could hear the policewoman whisper: _That's__…_The Chief smiled at her diary after breathing out some smoke.

**Chapter 4: Terms of the Contract** **– ****Part 3**

Yukino and Yuro crawled against the wall trying to be as silent as they could. Yukino stopped and glanced at her diary's entries. _'Right, that's right. They're all my friends from my class,' _Yukino thought, _'I don't know if they'll believe me, if I tell them about the diary. I'm pretty sure we'll come up with a way to get out of this mess/situation.' _ Meanwhile, Yuro looked around desperately for any signs of obviousness.

_'__It's too quiet,' _Yuro thought whilst looking around. He opened his phone to read the diary entries that were already recorded.

**May 2 12:30  
Yuki treads carefully in school grounds.**

**May 2 12:40  
Yuki started to walk towards the other building. All we have to do is meet up with the staff!**

**May 2 12:50  
Yuki safely walks past the connecting corridor.**

**May 2 13:00  
Yuki safely reunited with his classmates.  
I'm so relieved.**

_'__There's no change to the diary,' _Yuro thought, _'Everything is going smoothly. But something is__…' _

…

Yukino crawled up to the corner of the wall and peeked who was there. "Is that…"

Yuro asked quickly, "Who?"

Yukino stood up and yelled out, "Kousaka!" She started walking towards her friend/enemy safely.

_'__I thought she threatened everyone to stay in their classrooms. Why is he outside?' _ Yuro thought to himself. He turned the corner quickly and tried to grab out for Yukino's hand. His diary changed before he looked down at it. They slammed Yukino down on her stomach and chest and the boys hooked their arms around Yuro securely so he won't run and try to save Yukino this time. He yelled out, "Yukino!"

-Meanwhile-

"I'm only after Yukino Amano. I'll temporary deactivate the bombs' motion sensors. I promise that there will be no more causalities if you hand him over to me during that time. Apprehend him and confiscate his phone immediately. Apprehend the girl beside him, too. The, bring Yukino Amano to me."

…

Kousaka and her friend dragged out Yukino from the school and set her down on the flat dirt surface. They still held her down and watched her cry from the scene happening before her.

"I thought we were all friends!" Yukino yelled out. "Why?"

"I suggest you don't move, because I'm standing in the middle of a minefield," Minao stated through his megaphone.

Yuro pushed back the boys between him and stared at the scene. "Let me go! Yuki'll…"

Minao continued, "I turned the bomb sensors back on, too. They'll explode if you even dare_ try _to come out!"

Yuro thought, _'I said they were her friends. I told Yuki that they were all her friends! Yuki actually believed me, yet__…__They're not her friends. Those who tried to kill Yu-ki-no are not her friends! I fucking lied to Yukkii__…' _

Minao went in ready-position to kill Yukino. "Well, then, goodbye, Yukino Amano."

Yuro pushed his face closer to the glass, watching the scene more carefully. _'I have to protect Yuki! No matter what the cost!' _Yuro clenched her eyebrows closer and glared at Minao Uryuu.

The sound of a bomb setting off, caught Minao's attention to turn to the blow(n/ing) up building.

Yuro ran past down the halls yelling, "Die! Die! Everyone who tries to kill Yuki should all just _DIE!_"

"What's going on?" Minao asked himself.

-Meanwhile-

The brunette policewoman ran out of the van watched closely at the explosions. "Chief Kurusu!" she yelled.

Chief Kurusu sat up from her seat and looked at the policewoman. "It's time to make our move," Kurusu stated.

-Meanwhile-

Yukino stared at the scene happening before her eyes. "No…Stop! Everyone's going to die, Yuro!" she yelled out. _'I'll die. I'll die, for sure.'_

"Don't worry, First. You're not the only one that'll die," Minao stated, "All the bombs are set to explode in ten minutes!"

_'__Ten minutes__…__Dead End time is 14:04. Is that the cause?' _Yukino looked at one of the clocks from afar.

"I'll blow up everything for the grand finale!" Minao yelled out, causing Yukino to worry more. A bullet shot through his light pink beret. His eyes soon become bored as he realized who it was.

"Don't go all excited on your own. How dare you go and mess up my turf?" Kurusu asked. "So we finally meet, First. I did say: I was going to protect you, right? Well, here I am, Amano."

"You did take your sweet time, Fourth," said Minao.

"I can't say I am impressed by seeing you bully kids, Ninth," Fourth, Keiko Kurusu responded.

Yukino looked up at Fourth and asked, "So you're Fourth?"

"I'm not surprised that you're bewildered. Truth be told, Ninth isn't really after you, he's after me." Keiko took out her phone/diary and showed the recorded entries to Yukino. "My diary is the Investigation Diary. It's a Future Diary that prophesies crimes before they happen. I'm no interested in becoming God," Keiko stated, putting her phone as well. Her hair swayed at her face when she turned to face Minao from far. "But I don't intend to allow killing to happen right before my eyes."

Minao yelled out from the megaphone, "I don't know what you're trying to say, but can I make my demands now?" Silence was left as his only answer/response. "I'll take the silence as a "yes". Well, them, kill First, then kill yourself, Fourth! I will win this pathetic game and become God! I don't need a cop who can see the future! I won't let you…"

Keiko yelled out, "Then-!"

"Everyone will die!" Minao finished off, with wicked laughter. Keiko turned and now aimed the gun at Yukino's forehead.

"Sorry, First. I can't just let a school-full of kids die for no apparent reason. The situation has changed. If I had to choose, it is this obvious choice. Keiko pushed down the hammer of her gun.

"Of course…" Yukino started, "It's a surprise that a failure like me is still living. _'I've always avoided people, so I won't get hurt. I acted like a bystander. I've never done anything by myself. I used Yuro to stay alive.' _…"It's no surprise I'm doomed right now. At least…At least make a good use of my death." _'Yuro__…' _

Yuro, surprisingly, jumped out of one of the school's windows and landed hardly on his feet, almost kicking Minao with her chance. Minao kicked Yuro back, allowing him to land harshly on the dirt behind himself. Yuro tumbled down, causing Minao to lose his attention towards Yukino and Keiko anymore.

"Go grab your Diary, First," Keiko commanded as she aimed the gun at Minao. "This is probably the best chance to prove you're not a failure. Don't always make your guy protect you. Kill Ninth by yourself. Think of your shivers as excitement rather than fear. Cover/hide the anxiety on your face with a smile."

Yukino kept shaking for a moment, crying a bit, but all that turned into a smile.

"That's a good smile," Keiko approved. "Now go kill Ninth."

Yukino stood up fast and sprinted quickly towards Minao.

"He's running through the minefield?" Minao asked with surprise and/or concern.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

**OtakuFanGirl001: Guess this'll be a short chapter.**

**Arlina'Harris: i never really watched mairai nikki . . . so how will i know?**

**Le Me Ryu: Mirai Nikki* And yeah it doesn't matter. This story is basically about a pink haired psycho who is an obsessive girlfriend over this bystander named "Yukiteru" but she used "Yukkii" for short. Deus, the god of space and time, sets up a game to allow the diary holders 1-12 to compete against each other for the ****_Throne of God_****. Eh. Nothing special, really.**

**OtakuFanGirl001: It's that simple, Rivy.**

**Arlina'Harris: Shut up. I should've put this story on my profile instead of you!**

**Le Me Ryu: I haven't even posted one story. Who watches Naruto Shippuden?**

**OtakuFanGirl001: I made the idea, for the gender swap. *sighs* Forget you, Ryu. Ehh****…****Stay tuned, fanfictioners! Please review! And please wait for chapter 5 part 4.**

**Arlina'Harris: Yeah! REVIEW!**

- -COPIED FROM PRIVATE MESSAGING (PM)


	5. Chapter 5: Terms of the Contract– Part 4

**(A/N: So another chapter~ and I'm not allowing anyone else to edit this****…****except for Arlina'Harris – she's my official editor for the future years. Only spelling errors, ****_she _****used instead of ****_he_****, and all the great stuff. Amusez-vous!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki/Future Diary.**

**Parallel Mirai Nikki**

"He's running through the minefield?" Minao asked with surprise. "Is she really that willing?"

**Chapter 5: Terms of the Contract – Part 4**

Yuro yelled out–helping Yukino as well, "To your left, Yuki!" Yukino switched directions all thanks to Yuro's help. She continued this.

"What?" Minao asked himself slightly. "He dodged a mine?"

Yuro yelled out again, "To your right!" Again, Yukino switched her direction.

"That bastard," Minao whispered to himself whilst watching Yuro. Yukino bent down slightly and swept up her diary then continued running back. "Don't tell me he's a fucking diary owner, too!" Minao ran towards Yuro, while so, Keiko shot another bullet through this beret. Minao yelled, "Fourth, you bastard!" He covered himself for protection as he stopped running.

"Dodge to your left, Yuki…Left again!" Yuro yelled out, for Yukino's safety. Looking still at Keiko, Minao ran towards Yuro and kicked him in the chest.

"Shut up, you vermin!" he shouted.

_'__I don't have any more instructions from him,' _Yukino thought. Her face was starting to cover up with anxiety that was now showable. Keiko reloaded her gun as she kept glaring at Minao from afar.

Minao kicked back Yuro onto the dirt. He yelled out to himself, "I'll just blow up everything myself!" As saying this, he got hit with a textbook straight on his back. He looked up to see students from the inside of the school throwing whatever they can find at him.

They kept shouting things like, _"Go!" "Yukino, go, go!" "Run for it!" "Go, Yukino!"_

"Those bastards," Minao whispered. He pressed a button that caused a bomb to set off behind Yukino. He watched her take out a dart while she was running away from the explosion behind her. _'This is not good!' _

"Ninth!" Yukino shouted, holding up her dart, ready to lodge the dart into his diary/phone.

_'__Not good, not good, not good, not good, not good!' _As Yukino came closer, Minao finally thought something out. He moved his diary out of the way, causing Yukino to jab the dart into his purple-colored eye. He covered both of his eyes as they were bleeding and yelled out, "Bastards!" Yuro pulled away his stand that was around his waist and watched him waiting for what might happen next.

Keiko walked towards Minao holding down his gun at her. "It's over, Ninth. You won't be able to move with that wound anyway."

Minao stood up straight, still covering his eye. "As if!" he yelled out. He blasted a smoke screen around the scene so nobody can see where she had gone.

A few seconds later, Minao drove out of the smoke, with a motorcycle. "My Future Diary is…the Escape Diary!" Keiko watched him make his escape while he could.

…

As it was sunset, Yuro and Yukino stood inside the school…as well as Keiko.

"Ninth, and the other diary owners will come after you eventually," Keiko said, "Well, I have to stop them and this absurd game. All of our diaries will be needed to accomplish this task. The three of us will be working together from now on. The Future Diary Alliance." Keiko turned to Yukino, smiled, then held out his hand for her to shake with agreement. "Let's do our best."

Yukino stepped forward and shook Keiko's carefully. "Y-Yes, Keiko," Yukino replied. She turned to Yuro, standing behind her while blushing. "Let's go, Yuro," she said.

"S-Sure, Yuki," he responded back

**July 28 21:10  
Yukino ends up with Yuro.  
HAPPY END**

* * *

**(A/N: Short, short, short chapter. I should've made chapter 4 and 5 together. Anyway, at least I updated. Stay tuned for chapter 6! And...please review!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Early Predicament– Part 1

**Edited by: Arlina'Harris**

**(A/N: Well, well, what do we have here? This chapter is one of my favorite episodes of Mirai Nikki. Hope you enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mirai Nikki/Future Diary.**

**Parallel Mirai Nikki**

Yukino stood sitting down watching the clouds sway across the now clear blue sky. "Why is the sky so blue?" she asked herself silently. She started mocking the people riding the timid-like rides. Yuro came running from the corner.

"Yuki!" he shouted out. He finally approached Yukino with two ice cream cones.

Yukino yelled back in surprise, "Yuro! We should ride something next time that isn't so scary." Yuro didn't bother to listen what Yukino had to say then just handed Yukino the ice cream.

"Here take it; it's starting to melt," Yuro insisted. Yukino sighed at Yuro.

"You're not listening to me, aren't you?" she asked. She took the ice cream from Yuro and followed his finger where he was pointing after he said, _let's go on that one. _Yukino watched the people screaming with fear and excitement from the ride. _'I wonder why I'm here.' _Yukino thought of a flashback of the instructions Keiko had set up for them both.

Yuro started dragging off Yukino from her chair and kept pulling her to the rollercoaster ahead.

**Chapter 6: Early Predicament – Part 1**

_'__I believed that God existed long ago__…' _Minao awoke the feeling of sadness run through his body with a shiver.

…  
[~Time Skip~]  
…

Yukino tightened her grip on the bars she was grasping on while screaming; because she was on a rollercoaster.

…

Yuro helped Yukino get out of the seat and walked down the steps carefully, afterwards.

Yukino had several flashbacks of Yuro being near her all the time…especially the one with her saying, _The Future Diary of Love. _Yukino thought, _'Why is he chasing me around all the time?' _

…

Yukino stood sitting still waiting for Yuro to return.

It wasn't that long until Yuro came back with a tray that held a cup on top. He sat down in front of her and pointed at the straws.

Yukino looked up at Yuro with concern and worry. "Yuro-kun, why are—"

"Let's drink it together," Yuro said. He tapped on the tip of the straw, still smiling. He leaned forward and put his lips covering 2/4 of the straw. Still keeping his eyes closed, he made a grunt of impatience at Yukino.

Yukino hesitated but then did the same as Yuro. She tried sipping the drink, only to realize hot air inhaling and exhaling inside her mouth. She tried sipping harder, but nothing went up into her mouth. That was when she opened her eyes and lifted her head, causing her to reveal Yuro's naughty trick…Both of their straw were connected. She instantly let go of her mouth. "Stop messing with me, you pervert!" she whispered loudly.

…

It was late now, and it started raining. Minao stood trying to ignore the pain he was feeling right now. He let out breaths of ache and flipped open his phone. "This is no problem. I can still escape." He heard a slightly cry, and quickly picked up a rock, and threw it at the mirror in front of himself. He stood up. Minao gently unzipped his pants then stripped off his clothes completely afterwards. _'I'm not dropping out of this game too early. Not yet.' _He turned his body facing the broken mirror, revealing his muscular chest. _'Live, and win victorious in this survival game.' _

**~The Next Day**

Yuro walked a little faster and stopped in front of Yukino. "Let's go to that one," he said, pointing at a small building.

Once Yuro and Yukino got in, they quickly scanned the place. _'Yuro brought me here because he knows I get scared easily. Stupid haunted house,' _Yukino thought. She still clung onto Yuro looking around timidly. A shadow-like figure flung down in front of the two, causing Yukino to let out a scream. Yuro stood shocked as he screamed as well.

"Yukino?" he said softly. A figure appeared behind them, scaring the crap out of-them for real now.

Once they exited, Yukino peeked open an eye and whispered gently, "Ooh, that was scary, Yuro." Yuro smiled softly at Yukino hoping that she'll feel better-since they really got scared back at the haunted house. "That really scared me," he whispered. Yuro blushed and looked down, whilst walking.

…

_'__I'm supposed to be getting information out of him. Crap! But he's just cuter than usual today,' _Yukino thought. _'I really made a bad reference for him out of myself anyway.' _

…

After riding a few rides, Yuro stepped up in front of Yukino again and smiled. "Let's go there!" he insisted. Pointing at the place, Yuro started pulling on Yukino's wrist and dragged her inside.

**(A/N: Well, I kept this in my document manager for quite some-... a while*. Hope you enjoyed! And hope it wasn't too short for a chapter! That's for the reviews as well~)**


End file.
